Elena's Better Hotter Choice
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Set after Season 3 final episode. Elena, now a vampire, realises just how special Damon really is to her. She makes the right choice this time : DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

I hate Stefan. I feel so sorry for Damon! Stupid Elena! I'll take him if you don't want him! Damon better not leave…grrr…

Anyways, I wasn't happy with Elena's stupid choice, so like many others, I changed it.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, because if I did, I'd have more sense than to put Elena with anyone but Damon. Also, Stefan would be dead. Or gay.

What I think should happen after Season 3

Elena's eyes fluttered open, light breaking through. Stefan and Damon watched over her. She rubbed her head and looked up at the two vampires.

"Oh…my head." She moaned. "What happened?"

Both vampires looked uncomfortable, and Elena looked between both of them. Memories flashed back to her and she gasped.

"I…died." Elena realised. She was a vampire. Other memories came back as well. Ones she know she'd never thought she'd seen as a human.

**Damon smiling down at a slightly younger Elena, with his signature smirk that captivated her in the light of the bonfire. Before she ever met Stefan.**

**Standing in her bedroom and Damon holding her necklace. **

"**I love you Elena. And it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." He told her, his eyes full of sadness and regret but obvious love. Damon stroked her hair softly.**

"**God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." He whispered as tears flowed down his face.**

Elena blinked in surprise. Damon. She'd broken his heart so many times. He'd met her first and had a passion for her she'd never seen before. He was good, even if he didn't think so. Damon Salvatore was just a misunderstood, unloved vampire who needed someone to finally care for him. That was why he lashed out, and did stupid things. Looking back, Elena saw he'd only ever protected her. No matter what.

Not ever had she seen him cry, and she could help but feel guilty it was because of her. All his pain and misery he'd suffered through. How everything she'd done and said with Stefan must have seemed like a stake in the heart every time.

Elena looked up at the two curious vampires watching her intently.

"Stefan, can I speak to Damon for a minute?" She asked and Stefan nodded, backing out the room.

Damon sat down beside her, and she'd never seen him look so vulnerable.

"Elena. You've made your choice." He said, keeping his voice blank of emotion. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Her eyes widened and she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Damon seemed surprised, but held her anyway.

"Damon, don't go! Please." Elena begged, crying into his dark blue shirt. Damon stroked Elena's hair.

"I have to, Elena." He told her, but she shook her head.

"If you go, I'll run after you." She said defiantly. "I'll find you."

Damon smiled. Elena looked up at him, her eyes full of tears still. With her vampire sight, never before had she really seen how handsome Damon was. His black messy hair and piercing light blue eyes.

Before she knew it, her lips were on his as she wound her arms round his neck to not let him escape. Damon broke back, her face in between his hands.

"Elena, you chose Stefan." He told her sadly.

"No, I chose wrong." She quickly said back before kissing him again. He pushed her back lightly again.

"Seriously?" Elena sighed. Damon smirked the smirk that she secretly loved.

"I know you're eager and everything," he smirked and Elena rolled her eyes. "But first tell me your feelings."

Elena knew that if she could blush right now, she'd be like a cherry.

"Damon, I remembered." She said, and Damon looked questioningly at her.

"Matt and I had just broken up on the night of the bonfire when I met you. I introduced myself and we chatted and flirted. Long before I met Stefan. Actually, at that moment, I kind of started liking you." Elena told him, and Damon smiled at the memory.

"Why did you compel me to forget?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Damon smirked.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was back in Mystic Falls. If I'd known that if I had, and that this would be my prize, I would have let you fall in love with me several times." He replied confidently.

"I also remembered you in my room, with my necklace." Elena smiled. Damon seemed a bit embarrassed, which was odd.

"First confession's the worst." He smiled weakly.

"Speaking of which," Elena began. "Damon."

Damon looked her dead in the eyes, though he could help it if his gaze dropped to her lips every few seconds.

"I love you." Elena admitted, and Damon froze in surprise. Inside, he was jumping around and screaming from rooftops. Damon smiled.

"I love you too, if it isn't obvious." He replied, repeating his end words from the Mikaelson party.

Their lips met, and it was simple.

"**You want a love that consumes you," he said. "You want passion and adventure. And even a little danger."**

That just spells out Damon Salvatore.

**I'll continue this if people want me to! I don't mind! DELENA! DELENA! KLAROLINE! KLAROLINE! DEAD STEFAN!**

See ya!

xxEmeraldButterflyxx


	2. Chapter 2 Double 0 negative

Heya again! EmeraldButterfly flying your way! Lovin' your reviews!

Thanks to:

Berverlie4055

alex3686

TheWuzzy- thanks for the compliment! I like your name too! X

amgonyea

Nutika - liking your name too!

ailuj14- Thank you! I know what you mean!

_Double 0 negative (like my pun?)_

Elena wrapped herself in the covers of the bright sun shone on her face, letting her eyes open slightly. She rubbed her eyes, stretching out into a sitting position.

Elena looked around, realising she wasn't in her room. She was in Damon's. Memories came back to her and a small smile appeared on her face. Her happiness was suddenly replaced with pain as she felt her gums burn. Elena ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror while opening her mouth and pushing her lips to see her gums. As she stared in the mirror, two sharp canines extended out and her eyes changes, black and blue veins protruding. Tears ran down her cheeks, thinking about what she was now.

"You'll learn." A soft voice came from behind her. Elena looked up into the mirror, seeing Damon at the door. She rubbed her eyes and ran straight into him, wrapping her arms around his chest as tears ran faster down her cheeks. Damon hugged her back, stroking her hair soothingly.

"It's okay. It's okay…" He whispered in her ear. Elena shook her head.

"It's not okay. It's not okay…" She sobbed, her grip on Damon tightening.

"I don't mind eternity, but it's the- the…"

"Blood." Damon finished for her, continuing to stroke her hair.

"By the way, what don't you mind about living for eternity?" He asked. "Being with you forever." Elena answered, lifting her head up from his chest to look at him. Damon smiled, leaning down to her. They kissed, seeming natural and something everyday. Elena smiled and leant her head back on to his chest. "I'll help you, Elena. I won't leave you." Damon told her, holding her body close.

"I love you." Elena smiled as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Love you too." She then made her lips and his connect once again. Stefan walked in to Damon's room, looking for his older brother.

"Hey Damon, can I borrow-" Stefan came faced with his brother and girlfriend kissing. He took a step back as they turned around and noticed him there.

"Stefan!" Elena stuttered. "I-I… um…."

"Save it, Elena." Stefan told her. "I'm leaving." He turned and disappeared. Elena turned back to Damon.

"Didn't you notice him coming in?" She asked.

"I was a little caught-up in the moment." He replied, a trace of a smirk on his face. Elena glared at him, but he just made an innocent face back. Typical Damon. So cute, but hot… and his body- wait no, Elena thought, I need to go after Stefan. Stefan was never better-looking than Damon though, because Damon had- Elena sighed. Damon looked questioningly at her.

"Let's just say I can't keep my mind on track." Elena told him, and an apparent smirk appeared on his face.

"You were thinking about my firm b-"

"I can't hear you! Lalalala!" Elena covered her ears and sang loudly. Damon laughed and took her arm. Elena was left with her thoughts again. But then, Damon's b- woah woah! Her mind really was wandering today. Damon continued looking down at her changing expressions. First, she was deep in thought, then pleased, after that, she looked annoyed with herself. Damn you for being so hot, Elena growled in her mind.

"Why, thank you Elena." Damon smirked widely.

"Did I say that out loud?" Elena sighed. "I did, didn't I?"

Damon continued smirking, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Together, they went down the stairs and into the living room. Elena winced in pain as she went in, and Damon looked around for the source. Stefan had purposefully left a glass full of blood on the table. Elena fell to her knees, clutching her head. Her eyes changed and her breathing was heavy.

When Damon looked back, Elena had gone. Using his vampire speed, he ran after her. He noticed her presence, and turned around to see her neck buried in a young woman's neck, blood spilling out. Damon lightly pulled her off and she growled.

"Elena. You don't want to kill anyone, you'll regret it." Damon told her, wiping her mouth of the blood. Elena looked into Damon's blue eyes, and the veins from her eyes disappeared.

"Damon…" Elena whispered. She sobbed into his chest, holding his shirt in her fist. "I'm scared…"

Damon held her, blood and tears wetting his shirt.

"It's okay. Try compelling her to forget." He said softly. Elena nodded and walked over to the young girl, who shook in terror. She captured her eyes with her own, compelling her. "You went for a walk and a tree branch cut your neck. You won't remember this." Elena told her. She'd seen Damon do this so many times that it felt weird to do it herself. Damon picked the girl up and layed her on a park bench. He walked back over to Elena, her eyes wet with tears.

"I…never wanted to hurt anyone." Elena muttered, placing her hands over her face. Damon took her hands in his own, and Elena looked up, seeing his light blue eyes stare into her brown ones. They were the kind of eyes you could get lost in, and after only a couple of minutes, she felt entranced. It was like he was compelling her, but just with his soul. She could really see the expression,

'Eyes are the window to the soul.'

Elena could tell he wasn't proud of his past actions, feeling ashamed. Everything in his eyes showed he was in love with her, passion and romance flared in his being with her.

"Damon, will you love me and stay with me forever?" Elena asked, wrapping her arms around him. He seemed surprised, but smiled.

"Of course, where else would I go?" Damon whispered softly. Elena played with his black locks with her hand. She always thought his hair would be rough like Stefan's, but it was soft and felt like touching a cloud. Thinking of Stefan, she frowned. "What should we do about Stefan?" Elena asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Let's worry about him tomorrow, my Princess of Darkness." Damon smirked, putting a hand against her face and pressing his lips to hers. Elena eventually gave in, because Damon was definatly distracting her.

"Not like I have a choice." She said breathlessly, smiling slightly.

"Nope." Damon smirked and continued.

Hope you liked it! DELENA! Please review! If you do, a shirtless Damon will come to your house! Everyone wants that secretly… REVIEW! xxEmeraldButterflyxx


End file.
